melodies_i_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah
Hannah is a piano prodigy who at the age of two saw her parents and siblings die before her eyes.Affiliated with the Royal Academy for Music Instruction.After she grew up into her teenager years she was shipped off to the Royal Academy for Music Instruction.Nobody knows what she suffered or what tramu she had after her whole none-extended family died.Adopted by her maternal Aunt and Uncle she is raised under controlled conditions and suffers such bad tramu she is sedated and put under for a year to recover.Her sufferings causes her light purple hair and eyes to change from those colors to Black Hair Color and Red Eyes. Description Hannah is a above average tall girl and is 5`6 three inches taller than her mother ever was.She has short purple or magenta hair with light purple eyes and wears a short shirt that is a purple color with teal trim on it.She also wears a white colored head band and two white colored feathers in her hand.When she is younger she wore a white knitted kimono with a sky blue ribbon tied in her hair and she wore boots knitted from her father`s bear coat.In her brief childhood she wears a loose viking style dress and wears a puncture needle to hold her hair up in cause she needs to stab anybody.In her teenager years she switches out her loose viking style dress for her current style of dress.When she gets married she wears a simple viking style wedding dress with her famous needle holding her hair up.Anytime she is not on the job fighting off her enemies with her famous poisoned needles she is playing piano for her daughters. Personality Hannah is a sweet hearted sometimes pysco and trigger-happy girl at the beginning of her life.A reckless teenager at heart and a easily angered female who is fun to mess around with.Hannah gets more dangerous after she goes after her family`s killer leading people to fear her mighty power with her poisoned needles.Hannah acts like a sweet person sometimes to throw people off if they dare touch her children.She hates people telling her what to do and dilbertly disobeys orders.However if she gets pissed off at somebody and gets serious in battle then that person is screwed.She is calm and intelligent able to describe whole battle plans for people who can not understand battle tactics.She is very protective when it comes to her husband and children.She will not take any comment that says that are rude or anything of that sort.She is courageous and willing to lay her life on the line to save those who she loves.She is friendly and cracks jokes with her friends.She is also scary when her husband and children don`t listen to what she says.With her siblings she was always happy and laughing. Abilities Hannah is able to sing to the point where even birds can understand what she is singing.She is able to communicate with birds and sing along with them.Her piano skills landed her on the top of Japan`s piano players list and she was featured world wide at her town`s competition as she played.She also has a high IQ leading her to become a mastermind behind pranking her friends and her husband.Her arrow and bow skills are very highly developed enabling her to land a strike without thinking of it.Her sword skills are on par with her aunt.She has showed proficiency in wielding her poisoned needles and is able to strike a target far away with a bull`s eyes.She is very weak in terms of self defense moves with her hands and hand to hand combat is definitely not one of her strengths.Her ability to spot the problem from a mile away and analyze it is in itself amazing.She can describe a situation to her teammates who charge in and help her.Her bow and arrow are used to send Morse Code to the other members of her team.Her ability to instantly understand what strengths a situation requires is amazing. History Born on December the 22st Hannah was raised in Tokyo,Japan in a very cultural home where they followed ancient Japanese Culture and ate Japanese Food.When she was two her family was murdered leaving her with nothing but her lonely family house passed down to her now that her family was dead.Her aunt sold her own house and moved in with her niece raising her to become the greatest piano player in the world. Teenager Years When her aunt moved out and she was able to sell the house she sold it to the highest bidder moving into a apartment with her Aunt Flora.She started attending school regularly before she got a disease that prevented her from attending school.She spent a year in the Koi Hospital before she was discharged and sent back to school.After she graduated from High School she started attending Fillya College of Self Defense. Adult Years She started work as a secret goverment agent taking out bad people left and right.